An electromechanical meter includes a spinning disk that rotates at a rate that is proportional to the flow of gas, water, or electricity through the metering device. In an example, a transducer generates a rotational force in response to the flow rate, and a circuit may be configured to determine the gas, water, or electricity usage based on the rotation of the spinning disk.